The storage and accessibility of medical implants (e.g., in an operating room) can help to facilitate the sorting, storing, locating and handling of the implants. Currently, implants are individually deposited in a box positioned on a board in a drawer. To locate a desired implant, the user must read a label on each drawer. This system of depositing may be time-consuming and may require a large area of space.
A multi packaging system is known from the German Utility Patent No. DE 20 2005 016 818 U1. This multi packaging system has the disadvantage that each individual packing is fixed to a separate cardboard stripe by means of a blister and the entirety of individual packings is separately and loosely inserted in a folding pouch.
Another multi packaging system is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,672. This known multi packaging system has the disadvantage that the objects are not fixed on the (carrier) object but are retained by means of three straight plates. This system would be unsuitable for medical use since objects must be sterilized prior to surgical use. Furthermore, the objects are packaged in a folded cardboard, thus preventing the user from seeing how many objects are available therewithin. Furthermore, this system hinders access to the objects through the opening between the straight plates.
A further multi packaging system is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,912. This known multi packaging system has the disadvantage that the individual objects are only trapped on the carrier-object but not fixed thereto. In this alternative the complete system is inserted in a folded cardboard, thus having the same disadvantage discussed above with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,672.
A further multi packaging system is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,711. This known multi packaging system is also fixed on a folding card, thus also having the same disadvantages discussed above. Specifically, by virtue of the objects being fixed on a folded card, a user is unable to quickly or easily determine how many objects remain on the packaging system.